Body Guard
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: When Zim realizes he's not as strong as he thinks he is... he turns to Gaz for help! May be OOC, ZAGR.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Mr. A, This is your story X) I'm not sure how long it's going to be though.**_

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine XP**_

Zim looked up at the mugger with wide eyes. A gun was pointed at his head while a guy in a ski mask yelled at him. He had been cornered into a dark alley by this guy, Zim not wanting to give away the fact that he wasn't human, he had to oblige.

Zim honestly couldn't move, he was paralyzed with this… weird sensation that spread though out his body and made him feel cold, causing him to freeze up and not know what to do.

He blinked out of his shock as he growled and ripped off his wig and contacts and snarled at his attacker.

With wide eyes the mugger shot at him three times and made a run for it.

The bullet wounds went unnoticed to Zim as he let instinct take over.

His PAK legs ejected and made him faster than the mugger.

Just before the mugger made it out of the streets, Zim grabbed a hold of him and yanked him back.

With his back to the street, he began to torture his attacker, pinning its hands and legs down with his PAK legs and ripping the gun out of his hand.

"No one messes with Zim and gets away with it." He kept snarling at his attacker as it screamed out in agony, with the bullet wounds that Zim was giving him.

When Zim bent down to check the pulse of this buffoon, he found that it was weak.

That's when realization hit him hard… this guy shot at him.

He looked down at himself to see that his blood was pouring out of the wounds on his shoulder, stomach and leg.

Zim had learned to ignore pain a long time ago, but he knew that he had to get these things attended.

His PAK legs walking for him, he walked over to where he had thrown his diguese and dust4ed it off before putting it back on him, he looked down at the gun that was still in his hand and chucked it next to the body in disgust.

Turning back to the wall he started to climb it so that he was on the roof top. He searched for his glowing green house from there and saw that it was too far away, and he knew that he wasn't going to last long in his condition, he needed help.

He looked around and saw that he had no other option. He would have to ask his enemy for help, it was the closest shelter that he could find.

He was starting to feel weak as he jumped from building to building until Dibs house was right there, making sure that his disguise was well put on, he jumped to the front door, his PAK legs immediately going back into the PAK.

He hated the thought of asking the Dib-Stink for help but he really had no idea how else he was going to do this, his base was so far away. He knocked on the door forcefully and felt himself slump against it.

The door opened and he fell on top of whoever it was that opened the door. Zim was starting to see stars. "Help me." He muttered as his vision went black.

"Zim?" was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

To say that Gaz was disgusted was an understatement, Zim had fallen on top of her and she was now covered with blood, she felt her temper flare as she pushed him off and stood back up.

She looked down at Zim and saw that he was injured. With a sigh, she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the tiled floor of the kitchen so that the carpeted floor wouldn't have any blood stains.

She took a good look at him and felt pity for him, sure she was sure that if she was in his position, he would have just left her to die, but what people didn't know about Gaz, was the she had a heart… and it was rare when she chose to let it shine… this was one of those rare moments.

She left the kitchen to walk down to her father's laboratory where he kept his tools.

Taking her sweet time she grabbed them and walked back up the stairs and back to the kitchen, setting the tools next to Zim. "You owe me." She growled at him as she went to work on his injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaz looked down at her handy work with a frown, shaking her head. She turned to go to the sink and rinse her hands off.

She walked over Zim in order to head for the fridge and saw that the sodas were gone. Her eyes twitched as she slammed the door shut.

Dib sat up in his bed, he knew that sound anywhere. "Shit! I forgot the soda!" he said to himself as he rushed to put on his trench coat and ran out of his room and down the stairs. "I'll get the soda's Gaz!" he yelled out, not bothering to look into the kitchen where his arch enemy was laying down knocked out cold.

Gaz waited until the door slammed behind her brother to quickly began to drag Zim up to her room where she knows Dib wouldn't step into even if the world was going to end and that was the only safe place left.

She had grabbed him by the collar with one hand and her father's tool box with the other and was now pulling him up the stairs when Zim's PAK zapped him back to reality. He groaned as his face twisted in pain.

"Shut up." Gaz muttered as she yanked on his collar harder than she already was for good measure.

Zim started to cough as they reached the top of the stairs.

"You can't walk yet Zim so you'll be staying on the floor of my room for now." Gaz grumbled sourly as she pushed her door room open and pulled him inside.

"Dib-sister?" he murmured, why was his body aching?

"You owe me big time." She growled at him, aiming her scowl at him as she let go of his collar and walking to her door. "You better not touch anything." She growled as she slammed the door behind her.

Just as she closed the door the front door opened, Dib rushed in but stopped cold when he saw blood on the kitchen floor. "Gaz! What did we talk about?" he asked her tapping his foot on the floor as he handed her the sodas.

Gaz grabbed one and handed the rest to him for him to put away. "Your face is annoying." She mumbled as she walked up the stairs and walked into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Dib stared after her, shaking his head as he stepped around the blood to put away the sodas in the fridge and grabbed a mop. "I hate it when people make Gaz angry." He mumbled as he started to clean up the blood.

Inside her room, Gaz glared at Zim who was just lying there on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. "What happened?" she asked, showing no emotion.

Zim looked at her and then back at the ceiling without responding.

Gaz shook the soda and Zim's eyes widened, he knew that sound. "You wouldn't hurt an injured soldier." He growled.

"I fixed you once, I could fix you again." She growled her nails playing with the cap.

He sighed. "You shall not laugh at Zim." He growled.

"I make no promises that I cannot keep." Gaz mumbled going over to lay down on her bed.

Zim sighed, he had no choice, he can't move on his own so there was no escaping the human. "I was attacked by a mere human, but I did manage to fight back. I bet another human has helped him to the hospital by now, I left him in the open." He murmured not looking Gaz in the eyes.

"If your disguise is bothering you, you could take it off." She said as she reached across her bed to grab one of the pillows that she didn't use and chucked it at him.

"Hey! What was that for?" he growled grabbing the pillow and laying his head on it.

"You need to rest you idiot." She mumbled as she stood up and walked over to her closet.

Zim watched her closely… was this Gaz's way of saying that she cared? Zim thought of it and dismissed it immediately, she was treating him coldly, this wasn't what Zim had seen the other humans do, this wasn't what they called caring.

He shrugged, as soon as he got better he would get out of here.

Gaz reached into her closet to get a blanket and throw it at Zim. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed." She mumbled grabbing some clothes from some drawers and walking out the door, making sure to close it behind her.

"Maybe if I use my PAK legs." Zim mumbled to himself, but nothing happened, his PAK just shocked him… this was it. He was too exhausted to even think about activating them.

With a sigh he closed his eyes, normally he doesn't sleep, but he had no other choice if he was going to get better he had to do it.

Gaz looked into the mirror shaking her head. "Tomorrow he's out of here, it's too risky for him to be under the same roof as Dib." She mumbled as she splashed her face with cold water.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaz sat up in her bed when she heard footsteps outside of her room. Slipping out of her bed she stretched and yawned, her feet touching the ground as she stood up to see that Zim was still asleep on the ground, snoring.

With a roll of her eyes she opened her door. "What do you want Dib?" she grumbled, even though it was pitch black she could still see him. Well, not really see him, it's more like his 'idiot' waves were crashing into her, she could sense that it was him.

"How'd you know it was me?" Dib asked.

"Sixth sense." Gaz mumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest and stepping out of her room, closing the door behind her. "You know I don't like repeating myself Dib, but I'll do it just this once. What do you want?" she growled.

"I know Zim's in your room Gaz. Why you decided to save him, I don't know, but you should have let him die Gaz." Dib growled at her.

Gaz's usual glare intensified as she took a step toward him. "Are you raising your voice at me?" she growled changing the subject.

Dib's eyes widened and then he glared back at her. "Maybe I am." He growled.

Gaz grabbed him by his collar and turned on the hallway light that was on the wall next to her door.

She pulled him down to her eye level. "Don't you ever do that again." She growled venom dripping from her voice.

Dib knew he was pushing it but his sister betrayed him by helping his enemy, and he wasn't going to stand for it.

Gaz pulled her lips back as she grinded her teeth together pulling Dib closer to her so that she could show him how pissed she was pretending to be.

"I do whatever I want, when I want, and I don't care who it affects. You go that, Dib?" she growled, spitting his name out.

"No." Dib mumbled shaking his head. "No." he said louder. "I am not going to be scared of you anymore Gaz."

Gaz's glare that was sent his way wavered, the fear he has for her was the only thing she had to keep him in cheek, that was the thing that her mother had taught her to do so that her brother would be safe on the outside world… with the fear that she put into him gone, and who knows what will happen.

Dib saw that her gaze had wavered and thought that he might have gone through to her, that she was going to back off.

Gaz shook her head and let go of him. "Take that back." She snarled at him through clenched teeth, her hands turning into fists.

"No." he said stubbornly.

"Fine then." she growled, pulling back her fists and socking him in the jaw.

There was a loud crack and his glasses had flown to the side. Gaz hated having to do this, but she knew how crazy her brother could get if he thought he had control over her. She actually cared for her brother, but she'll be damned if he ever found out.

Dib fell back to the ground and groaned in pain.

Gaz grabbed at his collar again and pulled him back up. "If you ever say that again, you'll wish that you were in hell." She growled looking up at him. "Do you got that?" she growled.

Dib nodded slowly.

Gaz wanted to flinch, but she didn't let herself show weakness to Dib.

He had tears in his eyes from the pain, but there was something else there… hurt.

Gaz sighed. "Come on, I got to pop your jaw back in to place. You're lucky your glasses didn't break." Gaz mumbled, picking up his glasses and dragging him over to the bathroom. "This is gonna hurt Dib." She mumbled getting a good hold of his jaw.

Zim flinched when he heard the agony filled scream. He had been spying at them, he had seen the whole thing go down, and he had to say, Dib had some guts standing up to his sister like that; it's too bad she shot him down.

He looked down at his injured body and then back to the empty hallway… maybe he wasn't as strong as he always said he was…

With a sigh he went to go lie back down on the ground and covered himself with the blanket that was lent to him and started to think… maybe with Gaz by his side… no, she'll never accept… but if her hatred towards her brother is as strong as he thinks it is, maybe, just maybe, there is the chance that she will accept being his body guard.

Just as he was about to sit up, Gaz's door was flung open. "You'll be fine in a few days Dib, get some rest." She growled and slammed the door shut behind her.

Gaz completely forgot that Zim was there as she ran to her bed, jumped down on it face first and started to cry softly so that no one would hear her pain.

She hated doing that to Dib, hurting her that way and no matter how hard she tried… she was never able to enjoy it, but it was the only way to put fear into him, the only way that she knew he wouldn't go completely crazy… she had to hurt him… that's what her mother said before she passed away, and her mother was never wrong. Gaz hated it so much, she had to be so cold to him, she had to be unforgiving for him… she had to be inhumane, and she hated it, she hated every single second of it.

Zim sat up and looked at her, his eyes wide in shock and his jaw slacked as he realized that Gaz Membrane, the one coldhearted human that enjoyed torturing her brother and the others around her… was crying.


	4. Chapter 4

Zim stayed frozen for a while as he stared at the sobbing girl that was lying on her bed. "Gaz?" he muttered, he couldn't believe it… Gaz was crying.

Gaz froze mid sob, her eyes widening, her arms freezing at her sides as she clutched the blanket that her mother had given to her when she was young.

Quickly, she composed herself and sat up, wiping away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and cleared her throat. "Go to sleep Zim." She said in a husky voice.

"Gaz… were you crying?" Zim couldn't help himself, he knew it was a stupid question, but he just couldn't believe his luck.

"Leave me alone and go to sleep." Gaz growled, her fists clenching at her sides.

"You know Gaz-human… The almighty Zim has thought that you were incapable of crying… but it is once in a blue moon that he is wrong." Zim said smugly as he pushed himself up to sit up straight, not once removing his stare from Gaz's direction. He knew he was walking in forbidden territory, but there are some times in life where you have to take risks in order to get what you want out of life… This is one of those times.

Gaz glared at him, folding her arms in front of her. "If a word of this ever comes out of your mouth, I'm gonna-"

"You are going to what? Kill me? For some odd reason, the all-mighty Zim thinks that you have gone soft." Zim said, interrupting her.

"Soft? Soft… I'll show you soft." Gaz growled, pushing herself off of her bed and rolling up her sleeves, but never letting go of her blanket.

Zim held back his fear and forced himself to stand up. Without his consent though, his legs began to move his body towards Gaz. "Well do it already, kill me." He said placing her empty hand on his PAK, causing Gaz to stumble into his chest.

Gaz stared up at him in shock. "What?" she mumbled.

"Kill me. I can't defend myself, I'm a wounded warrior. Go on, do it… or have you gone soft? Prove me wrong little Gaz. Prove the Almighty Zim wrong." Zim taunted, bending down so that their foreheads were touching, his eyes glaring into hers, daring her to kill him.

Gaz stared back at him, why did Zim have a death wish? "I don't kill Zim, I just make people suffer." She said, pulling her hand away from his PAK.

"So Zim is wrong after all… The little Dib-Sister has gone soft." He mumbled to himself as he stepped away from Gaz's personal space bubble and went to lie back down on the ground. "She even has a little blanket for comfort. Pathetic." He mumbled.

Gaz glared at him, but she couldn't stop herself from throwing the blanket on her bed where he couldn't see it. "Just… don't tell anyone about this." She warned him.

"Zim will consider it… on one condition." He said sitting up again.

Gaz glared daggers at him, hoping that it'll at least make him flinch, but to her dismay it made him send her a grin.

"And what might that condition be?" Gaz asked, sitting back down on her bed, her hand searching for her little blanket for comfort while her eyes never left Zim's.

"Be my body guard." Zim said a smile on his face. He knew he had her cornered, this was Gaz's weakness they were talking about, if the other humans would ever come to find out what it was they would want to punish her for making most of them suffer, it's just human nature.

"What?" Gaz said, her hand finding the blanket just behind her and clutched it to her chest.

"I want the Gaz human to be my body guard. Think about it, why would Zim want to tell someone his body guards' weakness? It would be a win-win solution. The little Gaz gets to be my bodyguard, while I, the almighty Zim, keep my mouth shut about you having a blanket for comfort. Do we have a deal?" Zim asked.

Gaz blinked at him, clutching her blanket even tighter to her chest, bring her legs up to let her chin rest on her knees. Sure, the blanket was one of her weaknesses, but that wasn't the biggest one… Dib was the biggest one, she's supposed to protect him, that's what her mom told her to do, and that is what she is going to do, even if that meant betraying him.

A few good minutes went by, but Zim never looked away from Gaz as her gaze drifted off to the distance. What could be going around in her head? What will her answer to his question be? Question after question popped into his head, causing his own gaze to drift off into the distance, that is, until Gaz let out a small sigh.

"Fine. Alright Zim, you win this time… I shall be your body guard." She muttered and crawled towards the head of her bed, laying down and curling her body into itself on her side, her back facing him.

Zim stared at her in shock. He had done calculation in his head and the possibility of her saying yes to his request was a mere fourteen percent. He blinked out of his shock and let his head hit the pillow, a small smile on his face. Now, no one will interfere with his plans to take over the world.


End file.
